


Sobre cartas e Tarô

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Fortune Telling, Love Potion/Spell, Low Fantasy, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Muggle Harry Potter, Spells & Enchantments, Truth Spells, Witchcraft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Harry começa a se sentir tentado a visitar uma cartomante após notar que foi enfeitiçado…





	Sobre cartas e Tarô

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ HARRY POTTER e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora J. K. Rowling, além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o **#fantasticoink – ✰ Desafio Norte e Sul ✰** do [Grupo **Inkspired Brasil**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). Tema sorteado a mim _baixa fantasia_.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Snarry [Harry Potter X Severus Snape]
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa criada e editada por mim.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Sobre cartas e Tarô - 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> O título do capítulo é uma referência a carta do baralho de tarô "cavaleiro de espadas" a qual costuma representar algo como um homem cruzará o seu caminho/entrará na sua vida e etc. Creio eu que que no fim da história ficará fácil de entender quem é esse tal homem para Harry, né não?

**__ **

**_Cavaleiro de Espadas_ **

* * *

 

— Harry eu já te disse — ditou sentando-se com um pote de sorvete em mãos — se você está tão desconfiado assim deveria ir procurar ajudar. Eu sei que seus parentes podem ser um pouco malucos, mas achar que eles apelaram para esse tipo de coisa não é ir um pouco longe demais? — Perguntou preocupada, enchendo a boca com uma grande colherada do gelado cremoso de chocolate.

— Longe demais? Hermi meu amor — respondeu-a também comendo um pouco do sorvete, recebendo algumas miradas recriminatórias dela, antes de poder por uma colherada na boca — veja bem querida, o nosso amigo aqui só não foi morto ainda, porque a fortuna toda só vai ser integralmente dele quando fizer 21 anos. E ela só irá ser enviada para aos mãos desses nojentos, que o chamam de sobrinho, _se_ , veja bem amor, eu disse _se_ o Harry falecer e antes disso ocorrer deixar algum documento "assinado" transferindo seus bens para os tios e primo. Cá entre nós, a gente bem sabe o quanto eles já tentaram fazer esse tipo de coisa ilegalmente. Acaso você está se esquecendo de tudo que vimos e ouvimos hein?

— Por quem me tomas Ronald Bilius Weasley. Você acha mesmo que eu não sei tudo que o Harry aqui já passou? Ou está esquecido que fui eu quem cuidou da maioria dos ferimentos dele hein?

Ele quis falar algo, mas a forma como Hermione fuzilou-o nos olhos enquanto dizia cada uma das palavras, deveria ter sido o ápice para ele se calar. Ele bem conhecia seu amigo então somente revirou os olhos perante a cena que iria se arrastar se ele não antes intervisse, pois ele bem sabia que Ron estava se segurando, mas em pouco tempo iria recomeçar a jorrar palavras e palavras da sua boca.

 — Dá para vocês dois pararem de brigar? Eu amo muito vocês, mas nada disso está me ajudando — ditou frustrado o jovem rapaz enquanto jogava-se desleixadamente no sofá da sala. Olhando para seus dois amigos ele foi valendo-se de muita força antes de retomar qualquer assunto.

— Mas Harry querido, nós só queremos te ajudar.

— É companheiro, nós só queremos te ajudar — interpôs o outro com a boca cheia, sendo quase impossível de distinguir o que dizia. Uma pequena disputa de olhares tortos segui-se a sua frente. Frustrado, deixou de lado um pouco do papo e comendo do mesmo pote de sorvete com sua colher, acomodou-se melhor de frente aos dois pensando em como tudo isso fora acontecer.

Harry era herdeiro de uma grande fortuna. Seus pais foram jovens empresários, que começaram do zero com uma pequena empresa de produtos naturais. Uma mistura de _"herbário"_ , com farmácia fitoterápica, remédios de manipulação e até mesmo cosméticos. Era um grande empório de várias coisas científicas e esotéricas. Uma mistura dos gostos diversos de seu pai e sua mãe. Tudo estava bem, até que depois do seu nascimento eles morreram em um acidente automotivo bastante suspeito. Na época em questão ele ainda era somente um bebê, não sofrera quase nada, pois estava dentro de uma cadeirinha bem seguro, mas daquele dia sobrara uma marca que parecia uma espécia de raio na sua testa. Resquício de um corte profundo após a capotagem e queda de estilhaços em sua diminuta pessoa. 

Após esse dia, ele fora viver com seu padrinho, um recluso _marchan_ chamado Sirius Órion Black. Foram bons anos, ele não podia negar. Cresceu feliz tendo uma infância saudável, tanto que conheceu seus melhores amigos Ronald, Hermione e Neville nesse período. Mas lamentavelmente, seu padrinho, a quem considerava um pai também veio a ser dado como morto após a queda de seu avião enquanto viajava para uma negociação duma obra de arte, mas por não ter nenhum guardião legal disponível perante a lista de nomes que seus pais fizeram ele estava para ser enviado a uma instituição de acolhimento para órfãos quando apareceu um casal dizendo serem seus tios maternos. 

Uma mulher magra, com cara adoentada e pele macilenta. Olhos fundos e cara escorrida. Petúnia Evans, única irmã de sua mãe. Ao seu lado Vernon Dursley seu futuro marido, um homem gordo, que mais parecia uma mistura do mal com atraso¹ de tão ruim e ignorante que era. Harry até hoje não entendia como eles conseguiram sua guarda, quando havia tantos nomes a quem recorrer. Os muitos advogados gratuitos que procurara e o ajudaram a entender a situação, haviam-lhe informado que após o falecimento de seu tio cada um daquela lista fora procurado, mas ninguém – dentro do período de tempo estimado pela justiça – aparecera para lhe cuidar, e como ele possuía parentes sanguíneos de primeiro grau dispostos a lhe tutelarem, fora enviado para viver com a futura família Dursley.

Mal sabiam os juízes daquela sentença que daquele dia em diante sua vida seria um inferno na terra. Fora maltratado, jogado num armário debaixo da escada, onde era trancafiado por dias e semanas a fio sem ter o que comer ou beber. Os assistentes responsáveis por avaliar sua integração com a nova família não notaram nada, pois tudo era bem escondido pelos  _tios adoráveis_ que possuía. Uma droga na sua opinião. Não era difícil contar as vezes que sofrera algum dano físico das imposições que sofria deles. Era tratado como um escravo, enquanto os dois usufruiriam de seus bens financeiros. Passaram a viver em uma das tantas casas das quais seu padrinho fora dono. Compraram carros, começaram a ter um padrão de vida fora do normal para quem deveria estar administrando as finanças de um menor e não usando-a ao seu bel prazer. Harry ainda se lembrava do dia que fora parar no hospital por ficar esperando na porta da casa de Mione, após ter fugido de casa, mas não encontrado ninguém na residência da amiga.

Fora uma pneumonia que quase o matara. Seus tios estavam fora, haviam viajado e esquecido de deixá-lo com os Granger, que também haviam saído de férias, mas por causa duma alergia da pequena voltaram antecipadamente e encontrando assim o pequeno Potter a queimar de febre em frente a sua varanda. Após tal episódio os responsáveis pelo seu caso fizeram uma revisão e descobriram muitas incongruências nas movimentações bancárias, no investimento do dinheiro que ao invés de ser destinado ao menor, estava sendo usado em benefício próprio. Naquele dia Harry fora removido do convívio deles, mas por causa de um advogado bem comprado fora restituído àquele maldito lar e tudo foi piorando.

Seus tios passaram a tentar fazê-lo assinar procurações e documentos, que davam plenos direitos de suas finanças à eles. Mas por sorte Harry jamais o fizera. Como não conseguiam, passaram a torturá-lo aos poucos, aumentando os períodos de fome, sede e encarceramento. Nada adiantava. Então bateram nele, o privaram dos poucos amigos que tinha e da educação. Mas o medo de perderem a guarda do jovem e consequentemente sua herança extremamente volumosa os fizeram diminuir as maldades, mas só em época escolar. 

E foi assim que ele passou a infância e a adolescência. Mas agora com quase 21 anos e já não mais vivendo com os tios, pois conseguira enfim sair de casa e agora dividia um apê com Ron, Mione e ocasionalmente Neville, já que esse último tinha uma avó muito da protetora, que sempre arrumava uma desculpa para chamá-lo novamente a casa. E essa era uma dessas noites, onde ficavam só os três ali. Foi então que Harry tomou um pouco de coragem e expressou seus medos. Agora que ele estava fora, tinha uma vida, era independente seus parentes não tinham mais como ficar pegando no seu pé, mas como o tempo para seu 21º estava passando ele descobrira o novo golpe deles. Contrataram uma mulher para lhe coquetear. Os idiotas achavam que ele se casando com alguma burra qualquer iria fazer com que ela passasse a ser sua herdeira e depois eles iriam conseguir essa grana? Só sendo muito estúpido para crer nisso. Mas vindo daquele tipo de gente Harry não duvidava de nada. O único problema disso tudo? Ele era gay e tinha a certeza que até mesmo fora usada de magia para tentar juntá-los, pois achara alguns frascos e objetos estranhos em suas coisas. Bebidas que segundo a  _nerd_ da Mione eram poções vendidas em lojas de cartomancia e esoterismo. Algo sem poder algum. Mas ele mesmo assim temia-os, pois sempre era assim, começavam com algo inofensivo e depois poderiam passar a drogas e quem sabe veneno. 

A paranoia o estava corroendo por dentro. Ele bem sabia que Hermione estava certa, que talvez fosse loucura, ou medo e ansiedade por enfim estar para ser livre daquela gente. Sua mente mesmo o relembrava sempre que possível que era inviável que ela cometesse um erro. Mas era difícil não pensar que seus parentes poderiam ter apelado pra esse tipo de golpe baixo para poderem por as mãos sujas no dinheiro que era seu por direito. Eles sempre foram inescrupulosos quando o assunto era  _dinheiro_ , ainda mais quando é numa quantia tão alta como a que ele iria receber.

Depois de terem comido meio pote do sorvete e assistido um filme de comédia romântica para quebrar aquele clima de tragédia, eles foram dormir e assim o assunto foi deixado de lado por um tempo. Até um dia quando Luna, atual namorada de Neville lhe ofertava um colar de nabos picados e bem trabalhos. Ele é claro estranhara aquilo, no entanto o que a jovem o falara não saiu de sua cabeça.

— Talvez você devesse ir em uma cartomante ler sua sorte. Eu sei algo sobre leitura de cartas e tarô, mas é bem pouco, ainda não sou fluente nesse tipo de coisa. Sou melhor em ler auras e energias e a sua está sobrecarregada. Aqui visita essa amiga minha, ela vai te ajudar — ditou dando-o um cartãozinho roxo púrpura, muito do extravagante. Repleto de brilhos, com mãos flutuante sobre uma bola de cristal e os dizeres  _"Sinistra & Snape, casa esotérica"_ e quando ele mexia as mãos se moviam em um truque de ilusão. 

Ele até mesmo deixara de lado essa coisa, mas quando a tal menina continuara a insistir que eles deveriam namorar, mesmo tendo o visto com um cara e após isso a ter encontrada falando com seus tios sobre os planos frustrados dos dois, pois ele era gay Harry decidiu ir atrás da tal casa de esoterismo. Não fora difícil de a encontrar, já que a fachada com letreiro em neon piscante destacava-se na rua, evidenciando que no abaixo do passeio havia a tal lojinha. Adentrou sozinho, após seguir para ali num dia de sábado. Um sinete tiniu ao passar pela porta. O local parecia saído de um episódio de  _Twilight Zone_ ² ou de _Ripley's Believe It or Not!³_. Era bastante organizada, tinha de tudo um pouco. 

Distraído como estava nem notou que havia um homem alto, esguio e vestido de preto a lhe observar. Só o percebeu quando este pigarreou, assustando-o de tal forma que quase o fez derrubar alguns objetos no chão, os quais Harry tinha certeza que iriam se partir em mil e um pedaços.Virou-se assustadiço olhando o homem de cima abaixo, enquanto o outro fazia o mesmo consigo. 

— Posso lhe ajudar?

— Eu, huum. Uma amiga me indicou o lugar. Ela disse algo sobre vocês serem discretos e muito confiáveis.

— Caso não tenha visto, estamos fechados no momento. Sugiro que volte mais tarde, quando a senhora Sinistra estiver disponível. Agora se me der licença — ditou seguindo para longe do outro, rumando para uma porta coberta por uma cortina de contas. Mas antes que a  ultrapassasse Harry segurou seu braço, mas a mirada que recebeu do outro fora tão fria que decidiu por soltá-lo.

— Eu não tenho muito tempo. E no cartão diz que o local é de duas cartomantes, se você puder me ajudar, eu gostaria de me consultar com a senhorita Snape. 

— Não existe senhorita Snape. 

— Mas está aqui escrito — respondeu-o temeroso enquanto mostrava o cartão.

— Não é porque o local possui uma cartomante rapaz, que o outro nome seja de uma mulher também. Eu sou o senhor Snape — ditou enfatizando o termo masculino da frase — e como eu bem disse volte depois. Eu não faço leitura de cartas. Passar bem.

— Me desculpa, eu, é, hu-

— Vai ficar parado aí gaguejando incoerências após tamanha ofensa? Se puder me dar licença tenho trabalho a fazer.

— Me desculpa, é só que eu preciso muito da ajuda de alguém. Minha amiga me disse que aqui eu poderia encontrar algo. É que eu-

— Você o que rapazinho? — Indagou já enfadado com tantos rodeios.

— Meus parentes não aceitam bem o fato que sou gay e contrataram uma garota pra me namorar e ela tem feito, como eu posso dizer feitiços para me seduzir. Se isso for possível. Eu encontrei alguns frascos estranhos em minhas coisas. Até os trouxe — ditou enquanto voltava a fuxicar a bolsa que trazia consigo tirando alguns frascos em formatos diferentes, com líquidos de cores vívidas e fluídas, dançando em tons rosé ao violáceo. Snape olhou-o firme antes de pegar os frascos e rumar para outra sala sendo seguido por Harry que se sentou na cadeira por ele apontava.

Enquanto aguardava olhando cada coisa que ali existia Snape, passou a verificar cada frasco e seus conteúdos. Um grande boticário e bruxo versado na arte das poções, o homem sabia muito bem distinguir entre águas coloridas, vendida aos trouxas – como eram conhecido os humanos não mágicos como ele – em comparação a verdadeiras poções. Então estranhou mais do que nunca quando reconheceu entre aqueles tanto frascos resquícios de magia, não tão forte ou sábia quanto a dele. Mas existia. Poção da luxúria e do amor. Eram preparados doces ao nariz, chegando a serem enjoativos conforme o aumento no tempo de exposição. Preocupado ele pegou algumas ervas, seu livro e começou a investigar quem poderia ter feito tal coisa. Olhando para o garoto pôde notar quando o mesmo o olhou temeroso. Snape sabia que não era certo o que iria fazer, mas não havia como resolver isso melhor. Assim que seus olhos se chocaram ele usou do seu poder em ler mentes para esquadrinhar o que tivesse de escondido sobre o outro. Mas não achou muita coisa.

Sem que o rapaz notasse ele cortou a conexão. Pegando os frascos os removeu de sua bancada, guardando seus livros e infusões. Voltando-se para o jovem, sentou na cadeira frente a ele. 

— Deixe-me lhe perguntar algo. Porque você acha que isso são poções?

— Huum, eu não sei ao certo. Meus pais trabalhavam em um empório esotérico e meu padrinho me contou que minha mãe acreditava nesse tipo de coisa e nada mais explicaria porque essas coisas me dão náuseas e não incomodam mais ninguém que eu conheça quando as cheire. Só isso também explicaria porque mesmo eu dispensando a garota ela sempre volta com mais força de vontade, até parece estar possuída de algum incentivo. E não acho que só o dinheiro seria responsável por esse comportamento.

— Então você tem dinheiro é? Interessante. Veja bem, siga seu rumo de vida normal, tenha uma semana sem deixar que ninguém suspeite que esteve aqui. Irei deixar o número do meu telefone com você. Achando algo diferente ligue-me imediatamente. Tudo bem?

— Sim. Mas porque agora você está me ajudando? A pouco nem mesmo queria me dizer que era um dos responsáveis pelo local.

— Porque eu prefiro trabalhar na surdina, em paz, sem ver ninguém. Mas nem sempre isso é fácil de se fazer. Não quando descubro coisas tão interessantes a se pesquisar. Essas coisinhas aqui — ditou balançando os fracos frente ao olhar atento de Harry — me deixaram bastante intrigado. Espero não ter que vê-lo tão breve, mas caso ocorra esteja pronto em me chamar.

Harry então se foi, com a promessa de ligar para o homem que deixou em um pedaço do cartão seu nome completo, estreitando a distância entre os desconhecidos. Harry sorriu feliz quando viu, pois achara de muito bom gosto a sonoridade de  _Severus Snape._

Semanas se passaram, sem a necessidade de se preocupar. Nada de anormal ocorreu, nem mesmo uma visita surpresa de Ananda, a tal prometida comprada pelos seus tios. Mesmo assim algo impeliu que Harry ligasse para Severus, como bem passara o chamar após algum tempo se conhecendo. Ele não soube dizer bem quando fora, mas a convivência, as conversas sobre magia e feitiçaria, as noites vendo-o trabalhar, os sábados ajudando-o na loja deixaram o jovem apaixonado pelo homem. Até que um dia ele notou algo estranho, como se houvesse em si uma força ordenando-o a se declarar, a dizer a verdade para Severus sobre seus sentimentos. 

Preocupado que o outro lhe rejeitasse passou aquele sábado quieto, sem mexer em nada, somente olhando para o nada, se forçando a ficar de boca fechada. Mas Severus bem notou tão ação fora do comum. Ele terminou seus afazeres e virou-se para deixar o letreiro de fechado bem a vista. Puxou as persianas e voltou-se para a sala onde estava Harry, sentando-se por fim frente a ele. 

— Algo está lhe incomodando. Pode me dizer o que é?

— Eu quero, mas não posso.

— Não pode ou não quer?

— É vergonhoso— respondeu escondendo os rostos entre as mãos.

— Ei, ei, ei. Nós estamos há quase dois meses e meio tentando impedir que você ingira alguma poção, falamos sobre coisas bem íntimas. Não creio que seja momento de vergonhas. Olha para mim, por favor. 

— Eu não sei se consigo. Eu não quero perder a sua amizade.

— Harry, eu notei que você está diferente. Posso verificar uma coisa? 

— Pode.

Nem mesmo o outro terminou de falar, Severus segurou-o com as duas mãos, usando seu poder para  _"escanear"_ o corpo do outro. Um feitiço, um feitiço da verdade. Se bem usado alguém poderia forçá-lo a dizer algo que o colocaria em uma situação escandalosa. E se suas suspeitas estivessem certas, esse era o desejo dos seres que se chamavam parente de Harry, pois assim eles teriam algo para chantageá-lo. Mal sabia os idiotas que ele era um bruxo de grande poder, podia fazer magia com as mãos. Era algo meio incomum no meio, já que a magia era bem fraca em tais locais. Culpa da baixa quantidade de bruxos vivendo perto, quanto mais juntos estão, maior o poder deles. Mas Severus não estava ligando para isso. Ele queria ajudar o rapaz.

Para não assustá-lo afagou suas mãos transmitindo um pouco de carinho entre elas. Ele já havia percebido os olhares direcionados a si, que o jovem tratava de dissimular. O feitiço muito provavelmente estava o impelindo a se declarar, mas ele conseguira driblar tal coisa. Algo raro para um trouxa. Harry sorriu para ele e seu coração não pôde mais aguentar, diminuiu a distância entre eles e beijo-ou.

— Não há nada para com o que se preocupar. Que tal eu te levar para casa. Sei que você tem que descansar para sua prova. Anda, vamos.

Harry somente o seguiu sem saber como agir. Enquanto isso Severus pensava em maneiras de sumir com os  _adoráveis_ tios e pretendente de araque de seu futuro noivo, pois ele tinha certeza que um jovem tão incrível como aquele e amando-o como ele o amava, não iria lhe escapar, não enquanto ele chamasse Severus Snape. Mas antes disso ele teria que deixar todo o futuro do jovem limpo, pois como bem lhes disseram as cartas dias atrás, aqueles olhos esmeraldinas seriam seu…

**Author's Note:**

> [1]. Em 21 de março desse ano, numa votação do STF (Supremo Tribunal Federal) o jurista Luís Roberto Barroso proferiu a Gilmar Mender: _“Me deixa de fora desse seu mau sentimento. Você é uma pessoa horrível, uma mistura do mal com o atraso e pitadas de psicopatia”_.
> 
> [2]. _Twilight Zone_ ou como foi conhecido no Brasil, "Além da Imaginação", foi uma série televisiva criada em 1959 e concluída em 1964, posteriormente entre 1985 e 1989, por fim de 2002 a 2003. Em 1983 foi gravado um filme compilando alguns episódios clássicos e outros originais. A grande maioria dos episódios das séries abordavam histórias com elementos sobrenaturais, ocorrências “Além da Imaginação” e inexplicáveis, tais como viagens no tempo, mundos paralelos, viagens espaciais, alienígenas, fantasmas, vampiros e outras situações misteriosas, ambientadas em um local denominado "Zona do Crepúsculo" ou "Twilight Zone", título original da série.
> 
> [3]. _Ripley's Believe It or Not!_ era originalmente uma coluna publicada em centenas de jornais em todo o mundo, apresentando fatos tão inusitados e inacreditáveis que o leitor poderia questionar suas alegações. Anos depois foi transformado em um programa para o canal americano ABC de 1982 à 1986. Posteriormente ganhou uma nova versão de 2000 à 2003, produzido pelo canal TBS. No Brasil ficou conhecido como _Acredite se Quiser_.


End file.
